Week 3
Synopsis As a part of an ingenious idea, the trio risks their lives while attempting to gain valuable ancient possessions on Earth. Day 1 The need for a gate shield mechanism is a top concern for the SGK. The Tok’ra is still angry at the death of Lantyr and the SGK doesn’t have enough firepower to steal a large space ship from the Goa’uld – leaving little option. Ben remembers from the SF that there is an ancient Al’kesh in Egypt owned by Osiris, which Anthony adds should still work. Although getting it would be dangerous –the benefits (being valuable ancient Egyptian treasure, the ship itself and the retrieving of the Goa’uld’s Osiris and Isis) the SGK decide to execute the plan. Day 2 Boosting the rings’ power, the trio rings directly into the tomb of Osiris and Isis from the SGK. While admiring the treasures, Ben and Mike locate the Canopic Jars and Anthony searches for the hand device. Anthony, finding and wearing the hand device, eventually uses it to call Osiris’ Al’kesh from the desert sands, after several failed attempts. Although the group was scared, the rumbling ground is a clear indication of success. Activating the rings with the hand device, the trio loads the content of the tomb onto the craft. Using Lantyr’s knowledge, Anthony flies the ship away. Whilst in flight, alarms start sounding. Anthony gives control of the ship to a reluctant Mike, who is assured by Anthony that he will be fine, while he fixes the problem. Ben warns that they see Cairo (and vice-versa), to which Anthony’s insists they need to fly into high Earth Orbit, which Ben ultimately does. Admiring the view of Earth, Anthony congratulates Ben and Mike on the fact the two spontaneously flew the ship. Before ringing the cargo down into the SGK, each has a successful turn flying the craft. The trio has successfully gained their first spaceship. Day 3 Having a viable shield generator, the SGK discusses what they will do from this point. Anthony states that the ship needn’t be dismantled, if can extract the shield generator from the ship, power it using an external power source, followed by calibrating it. He suggests enlisting the Tok’ra’s help, as they can also help make an interface to be a go-between for both Earth and Goa’uld technology in order to control it. Ben states that Prof. Johnson could help him create a remote device to open the shield from another planet. The assistance of both allies is to be requested – first David Johnson. Ben contacts David Johnson. Meeting with him, he asks that the tomb contents get carbon dated, and then sold to a museum. Ben further explains that they don’t want to sell items that might potentially change history to a museum. Johnson responds saying the dating will take 2 weeks to complete using new methods. Johnson then shows Ben a recorded news headline: “Strange object in the sky near Cairo,” including recorded footage. Johnson presses to ask that what the SGK is doing extends to “beyond the Earth,” to which Ben doesn’t reply. Johnson continues, angrily stating they are 3 kids pretending to be adults; Ben simply retorts that he doesn’t know the full picture, highlighting that “3 kids” could do a lot more with GDOs, which Johnson hesitantly accepts to assist in making. Day 4-7 Ben & Johnson spend the rest of the week creating GDOs and a gate shield control computer program (Incomplete without Tok’ra assistance). The tone is somber, however, and upon their creation, Johnson brushes him away. Ben departs by saying that they may be 3 kids, but ultimately, they serve as Earth’s only defense, and nothing they’ve done could have been possible without his help. The week ends with a group conversation, where Anthony states that the even the Tau’ri turn their back on them. Mike just replies that they will never get recognized as “saviors of the world.” Ben concludes by adding “if we can do it.” Notes This week marks the creation of the prototype GDO. Earth also experiences its first “Alien” experience in this week. The SGK gain their first spaceship this week. Category:Weeks Category:Year 1